Old grudges
by Wolfsbane's Ego
Summary: Someone from Inuyasha's past is back and is out for revenge. NO lemons but rated for cussing, perverted thoughts, lots of blood and nudity in later chapters.


Taila: First part is in Angel's POV. It may be slightly confusing.

ZP: Wolfsbane wrote it, she based Angel on someone she knows.

Sabrina: Who?

Wolfsbane: Sabrina, the know-it-all.

Sabrina takes out a piece rope and ties wolfsbane to a huge tree in the middle on nowhere.

Sabrina: Little do they know that it's a metal tree. Angel, a little help?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I sat in my room until I heard all of the cars leave. I snuck to the bathroom window and looked. The driveway was empty. I lifted the mattress in my room to reveal a complete collection of Inuyasha DVDs and Mangas. If I could not be there I could at least know what was happening. I grabbed the DVD about the Wolf Demon Tribe and went to the room with my "brother's" PS2. This would be easier to get away with than the DVD player. I could just say I was playing Kingdom Hearts.

As I watched the DVD I realized my hopes were dwindling. This had happened over 7 years ago. Who knows what has happened since then. I watched in hopes I would see him alive and healthy again. I was suddenly interrupted from my daydream when a giant insect burst through. Great, now I get to go to Inuyasha. I skillfully dodged the insect and ran upstairs. I would let in capture me and drag me back to the Futile Era. Then I would know how to get there and I would have fun. I dove into my closet and grabbed the weapons I had hidden for so long. I then pretended to be running away and let it grab me. It brought me about a block away to the creek nearby. I realized that the flood we had the night before had over flowed the creek. 

The bug dove into the icy creek following it for about a mile. My abilities gave me the extra strength I needed to hold my breath for that long. It brought me out in a secret underground area with a square pit in the middle. I was dropped in and I knew I would get to him soon.

"Ow," I complained as I landed face first. I looked up to see that there was now a blue sky above me. "It worked," I muttered.

I climbed out of the hole, which was now a well. I brushed off and then went in search of the village. I soon found it and looked for the hut of the priestess. I finally found it and climbed inside.

"Who be ye?" asked Kaede as I lumbered in.

"I am a friend of Inuyasha's from long ago. I wish to help him and rid the world of his foes."

"Ye are not welcomed. Inuyasha betrayed us yet again when the jewel was reassembled. He is pinned to the tree in the forest yet again. Where are ye going?" questioned Kaede as I moved towards the door.

"To get Inuyasha. I have a deal I made with him long ago that I have yet to keep. Not to mention I need to help him with a few unfinished ends," I answered cracking my knuckles in the process.

"Ye shan't leave. I do not trust ye."

"Have you sensed my aura, because it is different than I look. I am from Kagome's time. I have come here because this is where I belong."

"If ye are from Kagome's time then that is where ye is meant to be."

"I was not meant to be killed and I was reincarnated to get back to this time. I have been to hell and back and I have brought its secrets with me." I walked out of the door as Kaede looked at me speechless, not sure whether to believe me or not.

I stood outside the door and then heard her mutter, "Kagome will be needed for this." I dodged around the side of the building as she ran past to go get Kagome. I won't have much time but I don't need much. With that I took off at a demonic sprint towards Inuyasha's scent. I soon found it and saw him pinned to the tree. I ran over and grabbed the arrow. I immediately felt a searing pain in my hand but I kept pulling.

It was almost out when a warning arrow was shot next to my head. "Why do you wish to awaken Inuyasha?" announced a voice that was unmistakably Kagome's.

"I wish to because I have a promise to fulfill to him," I said with unmistakable pain in my voice. I continued to pull.

"You are from my time yet you know the ways of the era well. You look human yet your aura is that of another being," said Kagome, looking puzzled.

I finally wrenched the arrow out and caught Inuyasha in my arms. "I am known as Angel. I used to be human when I was a child. Inuyasha was my best friend and cousin on his mother's side of course. When I was twelve I was attacked by a pack of demon wolves. I did not have my weapons so I fought with my hands and feet. I was badly wounded and when I healed I was kicked out of the village with my weapons because I had become what you call a werewolf. I was later turned to stone and reincarnated into a new body in your time. I still had this consciousness because I was not meant to be killed that day. I got the same exact body with the markings and everything. What has Inuyasha done to make you use so much power?" I asked as I examined my burnt and blackened hand.

"He betrayed all of us. He tried to steal the Shikon Jewel after we had recovered it."

"Ever think Naraku might be behind it. There is no guarantee that you actually killed him," I said sighing.

"You have a point. Let us go to Kaede's hut to revive Inuyasha." She led the way with grace and dignity. I felt the burn on my hand begin to heal as we walked back.

General Point of View 

****

Kagome examined Angel closely as they traveled back to Kaede's hut. She had been summoned out of her college class and couldn't help but wonder if things had started yet again. "Kaede, how are Miroku and Sango?" asked Kagome as she tried to get her mind off unwanted thoughts.

"They be in the house right next mine. You may see them once we get there."

"No need Kaede. We followed the strange character right there after we saw her leave your hut," answered Miroku who came out of the bushes followed by Sango.

"I knew I smelled a monk around here. You have a very distinct odor because of all the training you go through," said Angel as she continued to carry Inuyasha.

Angel's Point of View 

****

_We'll be together again soon, my friend_, I thought as I entered Kaede's hut with Inuyasha. I pulled out a White flower that was known to me as garou. Kaede then brought in some milk and water as I had requested and started a fire. "What will ye do about ye burns?" she asked starring at my hand.

"I have it covered." With that she left and I ground the flower down. I heated up the milk first. I added the crushed petals and stirred the result was a lotion made for Wolf, Dog, and Fox demons. I spread some on my arm and some on Inuyasha's wound. The rest was put in a bottle. Then water was boiled and the process repeated. This time I poured the concoction into Inuyasha's mouth. 

After a few seconds he sputtered and complained, "What is that horrid taste. It was…" he trailed as he looked at me and couldn't believe his eyes. "Angel, you're back," he cried once he grasped reality and hugged me.

I patted him and told him, "Let's go meet your friends. I got them to forgive you long enough so that you can tell them what happened. Also, if the monk's hand still has the hole then Naraku is still at large."

"You are well informed. Um…why are you all wet?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Never mind, let's just go."

Inuyasha's Point of View 

She sat by my side and I couldn't believe it. At first I thought it was a clay puppet but I felt warmth from her body so I knew it couldn't be true. I started thinking of all the possibilities. Unfortunately, my mind wandered to Naraku and his deceptions. I wondered and then I realized that Angel really could have come back. She had made a promise to me and it seems she kept it.

I hugged her then stated, "You are well informed. Um…why are you all wet?"

"Never mind, let's just go."

We walked outside and saw everyone sitting and waiting for us to come out. Immediately Angel hid her arm which was raw and red, as though she had just recovered from an injury to that area. "Hello, nice to see the whole gang again." I didn't realize how accurate I was. Even Kagome was there. I smelled Shippo and then saw him hiding behind a tree. He had grown a lot. I was starting to wonder how long I had been asleep for.

"So what is your excuse?" asked Kagome who had grown more beautiful than ever in my eyes. She had a frown on her face though that didn't compliment her beauty.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kagome's Point of View 

Angel sighed and stepped on his foot, he started to speak because of the signal she had given him. "I went to find Miroku that day to ask him about some…woman troubles."

I tried to hide the fact that I was starting to blush as I listened to him. "I realized it was getting late and decided to go find you Kagome. We had planned to me at the tree where I had been pinned down. As soon as I got there you shot me and I was out."

Thinking back, I remember him coming and trying to attack me for the Shikon jewel. "You attacked me as I remember and then I pinned you to the tree."

"Does the monk still have a hole in his hand or not?" asked Angel who looked frustrated.

Angel's Point of View 

I was getting tired of this. I wanted to know if my killer was still alive or not. After a few moments the monk answered, "Yes, the Wind Tunnel is still there."

"Naraku is alive. I will help you destroy him. HE was the one that, as Onigumo, killed me so long ago. He didn't get away with out me burning him first. That thief Onigumo stole the Medusa's eye and used it on me. I just want to know how he survived the inferno I put him through. All I know is that he couldn't move after that. I watched him as I died and I hoped that he met the same fate."

With this Inuyasha's eyes filled with hatred. I knew why. Not only had Naraku killed me but he had killed and deceived Kikyo and tried to kill his friends on numerous occasions.

Miroku's Point of View 

****

I looked from Inuyasha to the mysterious girl that stood before us. As I looked I noticed a marking on the back of her neck. When she turned around to calm Inuyasha I saw the same mark that Sango had on the back of her neck. That must mean she's a demon slayer. 

Sango was looking at something else I followed her gaze and saw on her right arm a dragon encircled in fire, ice, lightning, water, ground, and wind. I realized that this was a summon tattoo and that if she had the six elemental dragons under control she was powerful indeed. I looked at Sango and saw that she had realized the same thing. I hoped she was on our side.

Angel's Point of View 

****

I felt like I was being watched and I knew it was the monk and his wife. I sat back down from calming Inuyasha. I then decided I should leave this up to them. I left, this time covering my transformation and summoning tattoos from view. I went and found a spring. I stripped and dove in. The water felt refreshing after burning my hand. I came up for air to see that the fox demon had followed me. He soon realized he had been spotted and came down. "How do you know Inuyasha?" was the first thing he asked.

"Inuyasha is my cousin. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," said the fox who got scared. I sniffed the air and realized something.

"You never have smoked garou, have you?"

He looked confused. I added, "The remedy plant."

He was relieved and answered, "No, why does it matter?"

"The plant holds healing powers for dog, wolf, and fox demons. It is important for you to know about."

"Okay. Why are you telling me?"

"Because it is important for you to know and now I am going to make you smoke it with us tonight."

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^^*^

Sabrina: Garou is wolfsbane in French.

ZP: Sorry for any confusion.

Taila: …?_?

Angel: Taila got confused anyway.

Sabrina: Right, so Angel could you summon a lightning dragon?

Taila: Why? Taila is part Lightning demon.

Sabrina: Oh yeah! Aim for Wolfsbane…

Sizzling can be heard after huge crack of thunder.

Cosmo: 0.0 Anyway, R & R. We'll keep writing but feedback helps.


End file.
